


Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be

by Giftshit (SlankyHanky)



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I love em, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, a bad joke, delet this, dey my friends, now its a, seriously, smut fanfic writers, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/Giftshit
Summary: I dont even know. I thought this would be a good idea: bringing together the two unholy gods.  Im not sure anymore.





	Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJBA_Randomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/gifts), [MidnightTheCheetah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTheCheetah/gifts).



Mid and Randy had spent the last few days binge watching Jojo together on their shares cot so of course they'll feel like zombies by the time they sat up from the bed. 

Middy stretched with a moan, smiling at her boyfriend. "Get any new fic ideas?"

Randy hummed, "Mm, I'm thinking of things for Kira. What about you?"

"I got a few plans in mind for Zeppeli," She planted a kiss on his cheek, throwing her arms around him, "All of them."

"Now I have my plans for them, too." He smiled, taking her into his arms.

They were very content with each other and their fanfiction, enough that they could almost believe they needed no other sustenance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry


End file.
